Technicians, service personnel, tradesmen, and the like may work in a variety of locations throughout the workday, and may require the use of a portable computer and/or various tools to accomplish their tasks. In many locations however there may be no suitable place to set the laptop in relation to the task at hand, and there may be no convenient place for the worker to sit.
Accordingly, it may be desired to provide a portable toolbox and workstation which addresses these issues.